Ambassador class
The Ambassador class was a type of heavy cruiser serving in Starfleet during the 24th century. History The class was meant to replace the now three-decade-old Excelsior class as well as be an overt show of force to the Tzenekthi Coalition and served as the primary heavy cruiser of the fleet from 2325, when it went into full production, through 2360 when the Galaxy class superseded it, though it still served in its original role. In 2332 the fourth Federation Starfleet vessel to be named Enterprise was an Ambassador. The prototype began in space trials near Hellespont Station in 2319 and was commissioned three years later, with the Horatio and Gabriel joining it the next year. The USS Yamaguchi ''was listed as destroyed at The Battle of Wolf 359, and its spaceframe was towed to a storage depot the Sol System. A few years later Starfleet R&D decided to rebuild it with modern parts and technology, turning it into its own subclass. The heavy cruiser later served in the Twelfth Fleet during the Dominion War. Several more vessels would be upgraded to its new configuration. In 2370 Starfleet Command decided to have one more ''Ambassador ''class constructed, the ''USS Hannibal, ''though it would be constructed at the newly reopened Bajoran Okana Shipyards. ''Ambassadors were expected to continue serving in at least a cruiser role until 2395. Technical Specifications They normally carried a crew between 700 and 900, with room for 200 additional personnel or passengers. In an emergency, 10,000 beings could be accommodated. 160 escape pods, each capable of holding 8 persons, were installed aboard the heavy cruisers. Warp 9.2 was their top speed, though they usually cruised between warp 5 and 9 with its class 8/N warp engine and 5E nacelles. Eight type VIII Phaser Arrays, as well as forward and aft torpedo launchers capable of an eight projectile spread normally made up the classes' normal armaments. A mixture of 10 - 15 shuttlecraft and shuttlepods were kept in its two shuttlebays. Internal Configuration Deck 1 - Bridge Deck 2 - Conference Room Deck 3 - Shuttle Bay 1 Deck 4 - Shuttle Bay 1 Deck 5 - Shuttle Maintenance 1 Deck 6 - Computer Core 1, Arboretum, Shuttle Maintenance 1, Transporter Rooms 1 & 2 Deck 7 - Computer Core 1, Arboretum Deck 8 -Computer Core 1, Main Sickbay, Enlisted Mess, Gym, Arboretum Deck 9 - Stellar Cartography, Computer Core 1 Deck 10 - Brig, Stellar Cartography, Computer Core 1 Deck 11 - Impulse Engines, Stellar Cartography, Computer Core 1 Deck 12 - Impulse Engines Deck 13 Deck 14 Deck 15 - Computer Core 2 Deck 16 - Computer Core 2 Deck 17 - Computer Core 2 Deck 18 - Computer Core 2 Deck 19 - Shuttle Bay 2, Computer Core 2 Deck 20 - Shuttle Bay 2, Computer Core 2 Deck 21 - Shuttle Bay 2, Maine Engineering, Transporter Rooms 3 & 4 Deck 22 - Aft Crew Lounge, Shuttle Maintenance 2 Deck 23 Deck 24 Deck 25 - Aft Torpedo Launcher Deck 26 - Aft Torpedo Launcher Deck 27 - Aft Torpedo Launcher Deck 28 Deck 29 Deck 30 Known Vessels USS Ambassador USS Assurance USS Enterprise-C USS Franklin USS Finian USS Gandhi USS Gandhi USS Mandela USS Mowe USS Soval USS T'Shenn USS Valdemar USS Zhukov USS Hannibal USS Gabriel USS Gav USS Liberty USS Yamaguchi USS Excalibur Category:Ambassador class Category:Starfleet Starship Classes Category:Heavy Cruisers